


An Arrow to the King (revised)

by KarlaZeit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, a hobbit always surprises you
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Bilbo the Hobbit changed part of the timeline but the finale had been written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrow to the King (revised)

长湖镇民呼吸着史矛革制造的灰烬，在废墟与树林的边缘搜罗所剩无几的家产，准备在严冬来临前迁移到合适的庇护之地。巴德在人群里穿梭，维持着分工配合的秩序。史矛革的丑陋脸孔仍在眼前浮现。穿透恶龙胸口的黑箭仿佛还在掌心燃烧着龙焰的热度。身后的阿尔弗德将各种花哨的形容词嵌套在"大人（Sire）"的呼语前不住献媚。巴德厌恶地转头瞪他。阿尔弗德被巴德眼神震慑，暂时停止了嗡鸣。

"跟着我做什么？去去，找点事做。"巴德挥手赶人。阿尔弗德盯他的眼神仿佛遇见救星的落水狗，瞬也不瞬、刺刺地灼热，巴德看了浑身不自在。

"勇武无双的大人，"阿尔弗德反以为荣，"等我们进入孤山取得巨龙盘踞的宝藏，可否遣我看护您的财库？我保证不让一分一毫流落旁人之手，哪怕一枚金币、一个茶杯。"

"那本是索林·橡木盾应当取回的财产，"巴德还在回想那枚射入龙心的黑箭，他们走到长湖之畔，"他答应过我（me）、我们（us），会拿出一部分，供长湖全体镇民共享共用。"

"可是大人，"阿尔弗德并不信服，"矮人说的话怎能当真？我们当时可没同他们立下任何字函契约。"

"他是山下之王，是埃尔博岩窟的主人。我信他。"巴德结束对话，登上一只泊船。不知何故，他始终放不下那杆屠龙黑箭。他要把它取回来。

"可是大人，哪怕是国王，也有食言的时候。"阿尔弗德嘟嘟囔囔，目送巴德撑船前往昨夜与恶龙厮战过的长湖废墟。"大人拿柴刀做什么？噢，他要去剥龙爪龙麟！"那是收藏市场上的珍品，打造高等武具的必备材质。看不出嘛，新主子还蛮有商业头脑。阿尔弗德搓了搓手，张臂一呼："大人，等等我！"向巴德的小舟飞跑而去。

 

＊

 

埃尔博地下殿堂珠光宝气，索林俯身在地，双手埋入各色珠宝中翻搅。背上黑棕毛皮大氅标示出他的位置。从上方看去，像根漂浮在金色沼泽里的孤零橡木。比尔博眨了眨眼，橡木变成了史矛革：巨龙半身陷在金币堆里，丰饶厚重的宝山，马上就要没过他的头顶。"索林！"哈比人惊醒过来，飞奔下去打捞落难的矮人。

孤山之王经他挽起，从口中吐出两枚扁平币子，灰绿眼中折射出钱财的单调光泽。"巴金斯少爷，"索林捏得他肩膀生疼，"这些都是我们的，我们的！"他抱紧哈比人滚了几圈，比尔博在他怀里几乎背过气去。

"你说，阿肯宝石会在哪处角落？"索林跪在巨龙的宝藏中央，极目远眺。

他身后的比尔博伸手入怀，袍子里的阿肯宝石顶着胸膛，硬而灼烫，令他迅速收回了手。掌心同背后一样，渗出涔涔冷汗。

 

＊

 

巴德正尝试从枯萎的龙心拔出祖传的黑箭。甩不脱的阿尔弗德在他耳边谄媚献笑："龙的一身都是宝。"阿尔弗德拍了拍史矛革后颈的鳞甲。

"小心他醒来咬你。"巴德哼了一声。阿尔弗德从龙身边飞速弹开，好似碰翻炭火炉子的煨灶猫。巴德转腕查看：箭头入肉很深，而且似乎卡在某根龙筋上。

"大人，"阿尔弗德安静片刻，又凑近来开口道，"看得出来，龙是死透了。"

巴德丝毫不理阿尔弗德。他手上向外拉扯的动作撕裂了坚韧的龙肌，带出淤积在心室的黑血。

"手腕灵活的大人，"镇长副手改用新的修饰语，"我得提醒一句，您想要把整头龙搬去卖，我们这小船一次可装不下。"

"我没想卖龙，"巴德用力一拽，从旁一避，箭头带出一抔龙血，泼洒在阿尔弗德一身黑袍，"人说史矛革恶龙，就连死了都是诅咒。想卖的话，你自己砍、自己搬。"说着塞过一柄长刃柴刀。

阿尔弗德摇着头推开巴德手腕，胡子拉碴的圆脸煞白。

"那走吧，"巴德持箭登船，没再回头多看史矛革一眼。

 

＊

 

索林从背后突然出现，打断比尔博的沉思。

山下之王近乎粗鲁地低吼道："你手里是什么？交出来！"

孤山每一块岩石、宝珠、美钻，尽皆归于这位王者。

比尔博喉结耸动，从索林眼中他重新见到那头持剑拦他去路的莽汉。衣袍口袋异常沉重，仿佛索林日益膨胀的贪欲。有那么一会儿，哈比人甚至想把宝石还给国王，让命运决定这魔石是否会彻底侵蚀索林的理智与心肝。然而，不管怎么说，索林都是他朋友。比尔博一介飞贼，没什么了不起，只是忠于朋友，忠于索林，诚心诚意，正如其他矮人一样。

于是他顺从地摊开手掌。

索林的眼睛蹬得老大：哈比人毛茸茸（相比起手背已经不那么多毛）的掌心里，躺着一枚金戒子。

"只是普通的金子，"索林拣起来瞄瞄成色，咕哝抱怨，"同我的宝藏完全不能相比。你拿着它做什么？"

"这指环救过我命，"比尔博叹口气，"我靠这个才逃出哥布林山窟。"

"护身符？那你得收好。"索林把戒子还给他，"我可不希望我的飞贼轻易没命。"他眼中敌意退去，哈比人感觉自己又能顺畅呼吸。

"索林，外面大批长湖镇民涌进河谷村遗迹。"放哨的杜瓦林奔入报告。索林大步走出比尔博视野，他的声音在石壁之间回响：

"飞贼，不要停止寻找阿肯宝石！"

飞贼重新坐下面壁，良久，闭上了眼睛。

 

＊

 

巴德走回他的白马。屠龙黑箭用细布条缠好，绑在马鞍上。黑箭狰狞，如同史矛革的嘴脸，方才索林躲在埃尔博岩窟石垛之后，拒绝履行先前的诺言，眼神也是同样狰狞丑恶。

"你和你的祖父没有区别！"巴德突然转身，面对埃尔博正门一夜间垒起的石垛放声高喝。掩体后十三矮人面面相觑，纷纷垂首。他们没有反驳的余地。索林背靠石垛，面上有大写的愤怒。比尔博看得心惊，又移不开眼睛。

"没有！"巴德怒吼，上马揽缰。一支铁箭擦过他小腿，射在马侧。

"我不是我祖父！"城墙头上，索林挽弓再射。白马受惊，嘶鸣不已。

"出尔反尔，贪婪无耻！"巴德满腔激愤突然炸裂，"哦山下之王，你同恶龙史矛革没有两样！除了毁灭，你什么也没有带来！除了死亡，你什么也无法守护！"

索林急火攻心，三箭连发，全部失了准头。而巴德已经骑远。

"再不能信他。总有一天，"返回河谷村的路上，屠龙英雄暗自立誓，"我会用箭射死这个长着胡子的恶人，这头人形的恶龙。"

 

＊

 

比尔博潜入架设在河谷村广场的精灵军帐，错过了从另一端出口遣送甘道夫出帐的瑟兰迪尔。帐中只得巴德一人，面对精灵淡酒黯然出神。比尔博褪下指环，尽可能简短地讲述他的计划。

"我要连夜回去。他（He）、他们（They）会担心我的安全。"最后他说。

巴德端详手中的阿肯宝石，隐约看见阻挡战争脚步的一分希望。

"保重，善良的哈比人。"巴德握住比尔博茸茸的手。比尔博随后消失，像从未出现过一样。帐帘突然探进一个脑袋，阿尔弗德一看见巴德就缩回脖子。

"阿尔弗德！"巴德冲出帐外揪住那身黑袍，"你没参加军训。"

"大人，可怜可怜我！我年纪小，还不想死。"阿尔弗德的身影在月下映得格外软糯。

"贪生怕死？"巴德几日来头一回笑了，"阿尔弗德，你真不像个……"

"不像个英雄，我知！"黑袍男人抢过话头，"我不做英雄！英雄会死，我不要死。"

"你跟着我也是为了苟且偷生。"巴德点点头。

"别说了，大人！您真奇怪！镇长的宝位明明给您空着，您偏不坐，非要逞能跟着精灵去打仗。那都是要死人的！您怎么和那群大胡子矮人一样鲁莽？"阿尔弗德哀叹。

被说中心事的巴德愣在当场，阿尔弗德趁机逃窜。

 

＊

 

白马披着夜色回到埃尔博城下。巴德将精灵长弓和屠龙黑箭负在身后，扬起钩索的金属端头，甩出绳花掷向城垣背后。钩索卡在石缝间。巴德竖耳倾听，没有矮人活动的声音。他执起绳索开始攀援，白马在身后打了个响鼻。

眼见攀到高处，上方绳子突然松弛。巴德叫喊一声，随即被一股更强的力量带了上去。城墙上火盆烧得很旺。菲力和奇力提起钩索，向巴德行了个礼。

"感谢你先前提供住所供我兄弟疗养。"奇力抬起头，眼中写着钦佩，"你英勇斗龙，我们都很钦佩。"

"原谅我们为你的家人、你的村镇带去灾祸。"菲力久久致礼，"我们侥幸从史矛革火刑中逃生，回来却不得不面对大舅不亚于巨龙的怒火……"听到这儿奇力用手肘拐了他一记，摇了摇头。

掸走胸前的石屑，巴德摸出一物，平静发问："你们大舅要的是这个？"

火光中，索林一对外甥愕然瞪视着人类手中的阿肯宝石。它真美啊。

巴德收回手掌："让我见他。"

"太危险了，"菲力摇头，"这几天他都把自己关在地下，无人能近他身。"

"别冒这个险，毕竟你对我们有恩。"奇力坚持道。

"这么夸张？我是要觐见山下之王，又不是去挑战什么史矛革。"

谁也没有笑，年纪最轻的菲力叹口气："现在大舅同史矛革也没什么两样。"巴德的类比就算掺有夸张的成分，至少也说中了关键。

"巴林告诉我们，恶龙的邪气不会因它死去而轻易消散。"奇力与菲力交换了一个担心的眼神。巴德点点头，同样的传言人类方面也有耳闻：

"且不说这些，一旦精灵宣战，你们人这么少，难道不是必输无疑？"

"大舅传信给他表兄，"菲力闷声道，"铁足丹恩，你不知他有多可怕。"

"然而索林不会参战。"火光照不见的暗处，有人坚定说道，阵阵回音。

"巴林？"奇力挡在巴德身前，"毕佛？"

"为何不战？"菲力不解，"难道要我们躲在墙里看别人打斗，自己像群畏缩的林地精灵？"

"他被龙的邪气团团迷住。"来人身影隐于黑暗，"他脑中唯一的念头就是阿肯宝石。战争？胜利？英雄气概？在宝石面前，那些什么也不是。"

"但他不会得到宝石！"巴德说，"在他践诺之前，我绝不会让他得到。"

"即使是你，手刃史矛革的屠龙英雄，面对受龙病诅咒的索林，也未必能拿出什么解药。"他们看见灰袍从暗影中走出，甘道夫的脸上没有笑容。

"你告诉我，你是要除掉恶龙附体的索林，还是替我们的山下之王祓除邪魔？"

 

＊

 

索林梦见自己陷进孤山王座，阿肯宝石在头顶闪烁。阿佐格的头颅滚落他脚边，瑟兰迪尔受尽凌辱踩在他脚下。哈比人为他端来蜂蜜烈酒与橡果派，哥布林在精灵竖琴伴奏下跳起邪恶的轮圈舞，巴林照他旨意撰写孤山编年史，杜瓦林、毕佛、波佛锻造刺金钢甲与银刃铁斧，庞博、欧利、诺利打磨彩金笏杖，欧音、葛罗音绣刻王家纹章，还有菲力奇力，赤裸上身在堂前追逐嬉戏。人人喜笑开怀。

这是埃尔博的胜利！也是史矛革的胜利！索林放声大笑，笑声中他看见自己周身被龙鳞覆盖；他一呼气，就喷出一道火焰……

索林惊坐起，身下是冰冷王座。火光照亮面前的空旷，谁也不在场。

山下之王发出奇怪的吼声，吵醒了倚靠王座一角打盹的比尔博。

"又做噩梦？"哈比人闭着眼打哈欠，"别怕，索林，别怕。"

索林停止叫喊，惨淡一笑："你错了。我不是什么渺小的索林·橡木盾。"

"哦伟大的君王，你的獠牙是圣剑，你的利爪是钢枪！你是烈火！你是死亡！"比尔博胡乱歌颂，半睁开眼，瞥见宝座上盘踞着一条骄傲的黑龙，看来史矛革回到山下重新称王，不知道索林他们有没有遭殃。索林？他吓得瞪大双眼，黑龙变回他熟悉的矮人，周身散发的危险则分毫不减。

"比尔博，你称颂的是史矛革！我不是他！我是孤山之王，索兰之子，索尔之孙！"

"没错，你是索尔之孙，不是巨龙，也不是你祖父。"比尔博正正表情，无奈一个呵欠，跌倒抓乱了头毛。

"没有阿肯宝石，我谁也不是。"索林陷入前所未有的沮丧。

"你是我朋友。"比尔博说，"一直都是。"

 

＊

 

黎明降临时，索林登上城垣，拍拍坚守夜哨岗位两名外甥的肩膀。

"大舅，"他们异口同声，"阿肯宝石找到了。"

"在哪里！"索林瞬间容光焕发。

"在史矛革胃里，"奇力菲力尴尬地互看一眼，"恶龙吞了阿肯宝石。"

索林迟疑了一下："谁发现的？"

"我。"巴德从城下走来，长弓高举，"现在山下之王是要回收宝物了吗？"

黑箭头上绑着阿肯宝石，正瞄准索林的额头。这很明显，要么不选，要么全选。索林不会束手就擒，他张弓搭箭回敬。这一次，他绝不会射偏。

"阿肯宝石沾满毒龙的黑血，它是邪恶的魔石！"巴德的呼喊似极他在长湖镇长宅邸前试图唤醒全体镇民的那个时刻，面前同样是跋扈的索林。

天色逐渐亮起，他们将彼此看得更清，两人拉弓的劲头也不显疲势。

"邪恶？"索林毫不信服，"得到它，我将成为王者！这是王的宝石，我的宝石！"

"问问你的弟兄，问问你的亲朋，哪个不当你是他们的王，唯一的王？"山与山之间透出朝阳，为巴德的箭镶上柔软的光。

"你懂什么，人类！"索林狂吼道，"没了阿肯宝石，我一无所是！"

"那我祝福你，索林·橡木盾。愿死亡与你的权势同在！"巴德撒开弓弦，"铮——"，屠龙箭破空而出。

"大舅！""大舅！"

索林看见死神张开黑翼向他扑来。

 

＊

 

"五军之战，他是最后战死的，十分骁勇。"巴德斟了杯酒，"死后与阿肯宝石合葬，那是他应得的荣耀。"

"我的箭没有射偏，刚好将宝石送到他手上。他却太急躁，射伤了我的马。"

"天亮以后，精灵出了兵。然后是铁足丹恩。再然后，是哥布林和座狼。"

"后面的事你们大概都知道，除了，"巴德笑了笑，"哈比人（the Hobbit）。他是历史长河中的变数，永远会带来惊奇的哈比人。"

"索林否认自己，认为自己一无所是、无人可信。谁也不能说服他，直到比尔博出现。"

"索林重新变回了传说中的橡木盾。不是史矛革，不是他的祖父，也不是别的什么人。索林·橡木盾，连阿肯宝石都无法掩过他的神采，孤山底下所有宝物叠在一起也不如他双眼明亮。"

屠龙的弓手陷入短暂沉默。台下万众河谷市民见状交头接耳，说什么的都有。巴德抬手平息了喧哗。

"最终，全体长湖镇民，也就是你们中的长辈，获得山下十四分之一的宝藏。"河谷之王巴德饮尽了杯中酒，"今天，让我们纪念并且庆祝吧！"市民们欢呼着散开，开始张罗各色纪念活动。

曙光越过山头洒在巴德脸上。他张开手臂，绷紧看不见的弓弦，直指向孤山一处立着精灵长刃（Orcrist）的地方。

下葬那天，巴德把黑箭交在索林手上。那手掌已不复温暖。

"有它在，别再担心史矛革阴魂不散。"

巴德松开假想中的弓箭，注目礼毕。他走向台下，融入欢乐的人海。

 


End file.
